Promise
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: It's not true. You promised forever, Sam." Bella cried. All human, CD


**Title:** Promise

**Author:** Mia

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)-** Bella/Sam, Charlie Swan, Edward/Jacob, OMC

**Summary:** "You promised, Sam." Bella cried.

**Spoilers:** None

**A/N:** AH/AU, was inspired by the song Just a Dream by the lovely Carrie Underwood. I made a somewhat companion video for this fic. I'll post the link to it on my profile.

**Beta**: huge thanks to you_ravish_me for betaing and for the poem at the end.

* * *

Bella sighed contentedly as she leaned into the warmth of her boyfriend's body as they laid on the couch of her living room. She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Bells, can I ask you something," he said as he ran his large, rough hand through the locks of her hair.

"You know you can ask me anything," she replied as she played with the hem of his shirt. She had a feeling of what was to come, but she hoped in vain she was wrong.

"As you, I'm going to be deployed in a few weeks, but…"

"Babe, can we please not talk about that. I don't want to be reminded that you're going to be taken away from me," she said burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Bells, you know I had to join, I had to find a way to provide for my brother. I have to go, but I need to know this," he began still stroking her hair. "Do you love me?" he finally asked a hint of uncertainty laced in his voice as he laced their fingers between each other.

"Of course, I love you, dummy." She said letting out a small laugh.

"Do you love me enough to have me forever?"

Bella stopped her ministration as she sat up slightly and looked at her lover. "Sam, what are you…" she stopped short as Sam held a small box open.

"What I'm saying, Isabella Marie Swan is," her eyes followed as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Bells?" the worried voice of her boyfriend broke her from her thoughts. "Bella?"

"Yes," she whispered as her met his. "Yes Sam, I will marry you." She smiled whole heartedly as his face broke into that amazing smile that always made her breath hitch.

He picked himself off the ground, lifting her with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They're lips locked in a passionate, breathless kiss. After several minutes, they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how happy I am," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Oh I think I might have an idea," she replied smiling as she tried to catch her breath. She pressed a soft kiss to Sam, laughing softly against his lips. "So this is why you took my dad out to dinner," she teased with a slight smirk on her lips.

The native smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ummm..yeah, I'm a big guy, Bells, but when it comes to asking your girlfriend's father, her hand in marriage scares the shit out of any guy."

"Oh come on honey, my dad's not that bad," she said as she playfully hit his arm.

"Speak for yourself, Bells." Sam scoffed yet smiled teasingly at the female. "You didn't have to ask him to marry his daughter!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh as her, now, fiancé pulled her against his chest. Looking down she once again laced her fingers with his and stared at the ring he gave her. The silence that the couple was enjoying was suddenly broken by the sound of a cell phone buzzing.

Sighing Sam, pulled his phone out when he saw who it was he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Who is it?", Bella whispered.

"Hey Edward," Sam greeted as Bella sat up confused as to why Edward would be calling her boyfriend.

"_So what did she say, did you ask her already_…"he asked in one breath.

"_Edward breathe let the man answer_!"

Bella heard Jacob in the background and couldn't help but giggle at the two on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks Jake," Sam sighed giving Bella a look.

"_So what did she say?"_ the other male on the line asked.

The brunette rolled her eyes as Sam chuckled at his friend's antics. "She said yes." Sam answered as he brought their joined hands and kissed her hand.

"_Congratulations_!" the two on the line said in unison.

"Thanks guys."

"_See, I told you Sam, she would say yes_." Edward said. "_But no you wouldn't believe me. Seri.." _

"What? Edward cat got your tongue." Sam teased; both knowing what was the only thing that could get him to shut up. A few seconds later, Edward's voice filtered through the line.

"_Oh, shut up, Sam! Anyways, congrats. Bella call me to give me and Alice the details. Bye."_ He rushed before hanging up the phone.

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear, and looked down at Bella as he closed it. "Well that was interesting.

"That's my dear cousin Edward for you." She said smiling as she kissed her lover on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was standing inside a church about to walk down the aisle, that she was about to marry the greatest man on earth. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned slightly and saw the gentle smile of her aunt.

"Bella, honey, you look amazing. There's just one more thing…." She complimented as she placed a necklace around her neck.

Hanging from a white gold chain was a tear drop blue sapphire set with little diamonds.

The younger female looked down and couldn't help the tears that began to surface at the sight of the necklace. "Aunt Esme, I can't take this. It was great grandma's. It means the world to you," she said as she attempted to take off the item.

"Non-sense Isabella, I wore it on my wedding day after your father put it on me since you're grandpa couldn't be there. It's tradition to pass it to a Swan female when she marries. It belongs to you now." Esme said smiling as she embraced her niece. "Besides you need something blue." She added as she pulled away.

Bella nodded . "Thank you so much, Aunt Esme." Both women turned at the sound of a knock.

"May I come in," Charlie Swan's voice came from the other side.

"Of course." Esme said as she opened the door letting her brother in.

As he walked in his breath hitched at the sight of his baby girl. "Bella," he whispered not believing his daughter was grown up so fast.

"Daddy?" she asked smiling nervously.

"You look beautiful baby, just like you're mother. She'd be so proud if she was with us today." He said as he crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe it. Time goes by so fast. It seemed like yesterday, you and Jacob were throwing mud pies at each other. And now you're getting married." As hard as he tried, he couldn't suppress the small sob that escaped his lips. "My little girl's is all grown up."

Bella smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes once more and hugged her father. "Daddy don't worry, I'll always be your baby girl, and you'll always be my number one man." She smiled as she dabbed her tears away before they could fall.

"I know sweetie. I just want you to be happy, that's all, and I know Sam will take care of you. He's a good guy."

"Yeah I know dad, and don't worry I am."

"Good that's all I ask for Bells." He said as he once again hugged his daughter. "Now come on, I'm sure the groom is dying to see his beautiful bride. Ready, sweetie?"

Bella nodded as she grabbed her bouquet of flowers and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Ready." She stated.

A few minutes later, the doors to the entrance opened as Bella linked her arm with her father's and the music started. Looking from her father's teary smiled towards the alter, she stood stunned as her eyes met with Sam, who looked dashing in his tuxedo. She saw him smile at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Feeling her father tug her gently, they began walking down the carpeted aisle. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and some whisper about how beautiful she looked but her attention was solely focused on the man waiting for her at the end. After what felt like an eternity, they reached the alter; Sam came forward and took Bella's smaller, pale hand in his.

"You take good care of my baby, Sam." Charlie said giving Sam a look that told him, both he was happy for them, yet he'd be dead if he hurt her.

"Yes sir, Chief Swan," he replied looking at the bride's father in the eye, letting him know he understood and would never do anything to her.

The elder man kissed his daughter on the cheek once more before making his way to his seat.

After the kiss, Bella's gaze followed her father's movements; she turned and scanned the church. She smiled as her eyes landed on the wedding party. Jacob stood besides Sam as the best man , next to him was Jared and Embry as groomsmen. Alice was the maid of honor, along with Rosalie and Leah and bridesmaids. She felt so blessed to have them standing with her at the front; they were the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Her gazed returned to the man before who had stolen her heart.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began the ceremony. The preacher's speech fell to deaf ears as Bella could only think of her relationship with Sam. Before she knew it, it was time to say their vows. She could hardly contain her tears as Sam pledged his life and love to her. Bella swallowed her emotions as it was her turn to recite her vows. Taking the ring from Seth, Sam's little brother; she held it between her fingers. "I, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Samuel Isaiah Uley to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold to death do us part." She recited shakily as she placed the silver band around his tan ring finger. As she finished placing the ring on Sam's finger, she looked up and made eye contact with Sam, who had the never faltering smile. Both looked up at the preacher as he said the long awaited words. Before he could finish Sam's lips covered Bella's smaller ones, cheers erupted as the newly married couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife, signaling the start of their new life together.

The reception seemed to fly by as everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves. Before anyone knew it, the party came to a close. Sam and Bella thanked everyone and said their goodbyes before retiring for some more private festivities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not fair, Sam. It's too soon," the brunette whispered as she buried her face into her husband's toned chest.

"I know Bells, I know but we both knew this day would come," Sam tried to soothe her as he stroked her soft brown curls.

"We've only been married a month and you're already leaving me.'

"Bells," the native sighed.

"I know Sam, I'm sorry. I just hate this," she said as she lifted her to gaze up at him. "I'm going to miss you." She tip-toed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Me too Bella. You know I will, but I promise to write as often as possible."

Bella nodded as she felt someone tug her and Sam's conjoined hands. Looking down she saw a pair of hazel eyes looking up at them.

"Hey buddy," Sam said as he bent down and lifted his younger brother.

"Sammy, why do you have to leave?" the small native asked his eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Seth you know it's my job sometimes I have to."

"But I don't want you to leave me or Bella." Seth whimpered as he clung to his brother.

"Seth please don't cry. I know that you or Bella don't want me to go, but I really have to. Don't worry little brother everything will be okay." He said cradling his sibling to him.

"Will you write to me too, Sammy,' Seth asked still clinging to the uniformed native.

"I promise Seth. Now I want you to do me favor," Sam began as he set the little boy on the ground and squatted to this eye level. "When I'm gone, I want you to look after Bella for me. Can you do that, little brother?" he added as he laid his hand on the younger's shoulder.

Seth looked up at the brunette then back to his older sibling. "Okay, Sammy I'll look after Bella and help her with whatever she needs. And I'll make sure no other boys try to get her until you come back." He finished smiling brightly at Sam, who looked up at Bella to find her with a small smile on her face.

"We leave in ten," was shouted over the chatter.

Sam sighed as he straightening himself up. Looking over he saw Jacob and Edward standing to the side. "Jacob, Edward," he nodded to them.

"Sam you take care of yourself out there and come back to us safely." Edward said as he came to stand beside his cousin and extended his hand to shake Sam's. Sam shook Edward's hand and pulled him into a hug, much to the other surprise.

"You take care too, Edward." As he pulled away he turned to his best friend. "Jake…" he stopped short as Jacob pulled him into a bear hug.

"Take care of yourself, Sam and be careful. And don't worry, I'll look after both, your brother and wife." Jacob said into the hug. "Now go back to your wife," he added as he pulled away.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Jacob. Before he could turn his full attention to Bella, he felt her wrap her lithe arms around him as the sobs fell from her lips.

"Don't cry Bella. Please. You know I hate to see tears on that pretty little face of yours," he said as he hugged her tightly. "Bells I have to go." The native sighed sadly, hating that he was hurting his wife and younger brother. "Don't cry guys. I'll be back before you know it," he offered optimistically. He picked up his brother once again and hugged him and Bella tightly. "I promise I'll come back home, I'll come back to the both of you."

"Promise?" the child asked hazel eyes looking into dark brown.

Sam sighed as his hand went to the chain that was around his neck. "Tell you what Seth," he said as he took off the chain and put it around the younger so that it hung around his own neck. "You keep these," Sam said as he lifted the chain slightly showing his brother his dog tags. "safe for me until I come back, okay?"

The smaller native placed his hand over the dog tags and nodded.

He kissed his brother on the cheek, who kissed him in return and hugged him before he went to Jake, who held him. "Bells baby," Sam pulled the female into a hug, "it won't be long before I come back and then…," he said as he reluctantly pulled away, "we can start making those babies and have our own family." He smiled as he nipped her nose causing her to laugh.

She laughed lightly at her husband's antics. "I love you, Sam." The brunette whispered as their lips met in a fiery kiss that seemed to illustrate all the emotions they felt towards each others.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Uley, always and forever," he whispered as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Times up, men move out," the voice from before called out.

Sam sighed as he reluctantly let go of his wife. Turning he gave Jacob and Edward one last hug before kissing his brother on the cheek once more. " You be good little man. Listen to Jake and Bella. Remember your end of the deal."

Seth nodded as he hugged his brother one last time. "I promise big bro."

With one final kiss from his wife, Sam grabbed his bag setting on the unknown journey that lied ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days seemed to drag by for Bella as she continued working around town and going to school. Things were fine during the day, but one she got home, dread and fear consumed her. She hated turning over and feeling the cold, empty space beside her. She knew she wasn't the only suffering Sam's absence. Seth had been quiet lately and his eyes didn't shine like they normally did. Bella knew she had to be strong not only for her sake but for those that depended on her.

The days soon turned to weeks and life seemed to go to back to some state of normalcy around their home. Sam wrote to both of them as promised with details of his time, places they've seen and those he got along with. Bella would smile at Sam's complaints of the food and how he missed them and couldn't wait to be back. She would write back with some much she wanted to say, but she knew she had to be careful with what she told him. She needed him to be worry free and hoped the day he would return would come already.

Soon the weeks turn to months and not a day went by that Bella or Seth didn't wait anxiously for Sam's letter to come. Bella scrambled around the kitchen as Jake helped her with lunch, her father had just come back from dropping off Seth at school. She couldn't help but scurry around the house in hopes to keep her mind off things.

"Bells, calm down. You know it's not good for you to get so worked up. I'm sure things might have gotten a little hectic over there. He just might be busy and they haven't had time to write." Jacob said trying to reassure his best friend as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed as she felt the native's hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes she nodded as she continued working on the food.

"Hey sweetie," Charlie said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey dad how was Seth?" she asked as she heard him open the refrigerator door.

"He was okay. He's just really worried about his big brother and about you, Bells."

Bella turned and looked at her father in confusion.

"He's a good kid, Bells. He's scared he won't keep his promise to Sam."

"Why would he think that? Seth has been such a great help to me."

"He's just like his brother, wanting to protect those he cares about." Jacob said from the other side of Bella.

"Don't worry, Bella. You two will make it through this." Her father said as he kissed her temple before heading towards the back yard.

The brunette smiled slightly as her father poked her side as he left. She heard Jacob sigh and looked at him in question. "Everything okay, Jake?"

"It's nothing Bella," he said as he waved his hand dismissively and stared off.

"Oh no you don't, I know that look, Jake. Now tell me what's wrong," Bella demanded putting down the vegetables she was cutting.

"It's nothing really besides you have too much to worry about with Seth and Sam. I don't need to worry you…"

"Jacob," she said sternly placing a hand on her hip.

"Fine, Bells. I'm just worried about Edward."

"What happen? Is everything okay between you two?"

"Things are okay, I guess. It's just he keeps doubting himself, which in turn means us. He keeps getting jealous when he sees me talking to someone he thinks is more attractive than him. I tell him he's being silly, but…"

"He still doubts. Look Jake, we've been friends since we were kids and Edward and I are pretty close so there are no secrets between us. I don't know how much you know about his past, but he was hurt really bad. We all feared he'd never pull through, but that changed when they moved her and he met you. You've helped him in so many ways, you can't even begin to imagine. He's just worried history will repeat itself."

" I know part, but he won't tell what exactly happen. I want to help him heal completely. I try to be patient but I don't know. I just wish I knew what exactly to do."

"Hey just being there for my cousin is enough. Love him the way I know you can love." Bella offered laying her hand on his shoulder like he had done minutes before.

"Thanks Bella."

"Oh and you're my best friend and all but if you hurt him I will castrate you." She said with a smile.

"Ummm…yeah, I'll remember that Bells. Thanks." He replied sarcastically as Bella laughed. Both teens went back to work on preparing the food.

An hour had passed when the door bell rang. Bella being busy with the meal asked Jacob to open the door, who complied. The native made his way through the living room as he ran a hand through his short jet black hair. "How can I…" he began as he opened the door, but fell silent as he saw two men in uniform. Knowing that nothing good came from a visit with two military officials, Jacob yelled for his best friend. "Bella," he called praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

The female ran into the living room as she heard the slight panic in Jacob's voice. "Jacob, what is…" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the two uniformed men. Dread coursed through her.

"Mrs. Uley," the officer began as he stepped forward.

She began shaking her head as tears began to fall. Jacob ran to her as she began to lose her balance.

"Mrs. Uley, we regret to inform you that PFC Samuel I. Uley was killed in action." He added solemnly.

"No!," she yelled in despair collapsing in Jake's arms. "No!" she kept weeping out.

Charlie ran in from the back as he heard her screams. Running into the room, he saw his daughter on her knees clinging to Jacob. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked up seeing the officers. The commander once again gave the grave news. "How did it happen?" The elder Swan asked as he looking on feeling helpless watching his only child's world shatter.

"The regiment he was part of was ambushed by a group of hostiles. They began opening fire. The regiment tried to hold off but…" the officer was cut off as Bella screamed in tears. "We were notified a few hours after the attack. The events are still unclear."

Charlie ran a hand over his face as his voice caught in his throat. He turned to see his distraught daughter crying in the arms of her best friend. He looked over to Jake and saw he also had tears in his eyes.

"Mrs. Uley," the second officer began, "we know this is a difficult time right now. If there is anything you need, we'll be her to help the best way possible." The officer's words fell to deaf ears as Bella clutched onto Jacob sobbing.

"When can we see his body?" Charlie asked.

" The funeral will be held in two weeks." The officer responded.

"It's not true," came the sobs of the brunette as she saw her father and the officers make their way towards the door. "It's not true!" she repeated.

As the elder male close the door, he felt the silent tears make their way down his face. "Bella?" he asked as he knelt beside her and Jake and pulled both teens into a hug. Charlie didn't know how long they stayed like that when the sound of the door opening and small entered feet entered the house reached his ears.

"Charlie, Bella! Look at what I did at school today," came the excited voice of the younger Uley.

The chief looked up as the eight year old eyes fell on the scene before him.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her crying. Dropping his backpack and ran towards his guardians.

"Seth," Charlie began but stopped as he felt the child collide into him and wrap his arms around his waist.

"It's Sammy, isn't it?" he asked as he shut his eyes trying not to cry. "He's gone… isn't he, Charlie!" he said somberly his voice cracking.

Charlie closed his eyes as he felt the tears resurface at the sound of the child's voice. "I'm sorry Seth." He felt the young boy shake his head as he sobbed. Slowly the elder man wrapped Seth in his arms and cradled him. Seth cried in his arms for a while before he felt him pull away slightly.

"Bella," the young native whispered as he walked towards the distraught female. "Bella, Bells," he said as he locked eyes with her and fell into her lap. Both surviving Uleys clung onto each other mourning the loss of the man that had given them so much.

Xxxxxxx

Bella stared stoically ahead as the honor guard carried the casket that held her deceased husband. The sound of the military chaplain and the prayer fell into the background. She looked down briefly as Seth and Jacob squeezed her hands. The brunette smiled sadly at the young boy that was now under her wing. Her gaze returned towards the casket as she stood for her final words to the man she loved more than life itself. As she made her way towards the casket, she felt the familiar tug of tears that filled her eyes. Bella stood silently as she placed her hand over the mahogany colored marble and gave one final kiss to her fallen solider.

The widow returned to her seat as she looked on as the others said their good-byes. The tears began to fall as the pallbearers lowered the casket. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as the seven-man rifle line fired their shots. Each shot reminded her of her loss and taking a piece of her. She saw one of the men make their way towards her with a flag in hand. He stopped in front on her presenting her with the article.

"As a representative of the United States Army, its is my high privilege to present you this flag. Let it be a symbol of the grateful appreciation this nation feels for the distinguished service rendered to our country and our flag by your loved one."

With that Bella took the flag with shaky hands as the last shot was fired. Breaking down completely she held on to her cousin as the casket was covered as Seth held on to Jacob. She could her Taps being played, the final salute to her Sam.

After hours of condolences and sympathy, Bella laid on her bed. The darkness of the room engulfing her as the silence of the house surrounded her. Seth was with Jacob, who offered to take the small child. The widow clung to a pillow as she picked up a photo of her and Sam taken at their wedding. She had her arms around him, leaning into him as she whispered something to him. He looked up at her with a smile, their foreheads touching. Bella outlined the frame of the black and white photo as the tears began to stream down her face.

"It's not true I'm dreaming. When I wake up…you'll be here. I'll be in your arms and you'll be smiling down at me. You promised me, Sam, you said it was perfect. You promised forever, Sam." She sobbed clinging to the photo more. "It's just a dream." She whispered laying her head down staring at the blank wall.

Xxxxx

"Bella sweetie, come on you have to get something to eat. It's not healthy for you. You need to eat." Charlie Swan pleaded as he stroked his daughter's hair lovingly. He sighed as his only child stayed unresponsive as she continued to stare at the empty space in front of her. The chief of police laced his fingers through his hair as his request fell to death ears. Slowly he got up from the bed and made his way outside the room. As he reached the bottom of the stair, he came to find Jacob and Edward sitting in the kitchen.

"How is she?" His nephew asked as he looked up at him.

"Same as before, she hasn't moved. She barely eats. I hate seeing her like that." He sighed tiredly as he placed his hands on the counter.

"Uncle Charlie, you know how Bella can be." Edward said as he placed his hands on his uncle's shoulder reassuringly.

"I know but I feel so helpless. She's my baby, I'm suppose to protect her." Running his hand over his face, his eyes landed on the intertwined hands of his youngest nephew and the native, he saw grow up and couldn't help but smile. At least there was some light in their family's life after everything they had been through. He saw Edward give Jacob a looked and looked at them in question.

"Maybe it's time to give it to her Jacob," he heard his nephew say.

"Giver her what," Charlie asked looking from the two as the darker toned teen nodded as he stood up and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Jacob! Give her what," the elder male yelled as Jacob reached the stairs.

"A letter" Edward stated answering his uncle's question as his boyfriend headed to his cousin's room. "Don't ask I don't know what is in it nor does Jacob. Sam just gave it to him," he added at the questioning look his uncle gave him.

The native reached the outside of his best friend's room and knocked. He sighed as he didn't hear a response and opened the door quietly and slipped in. "Bella," he called as he turned to find her in the same position as her father left her. "Bells, your dad's right, you have to eat. Get up and about," Jacob sighed in frustration as he didn't get a response from the female laying on the bed. "Bella this has to stop. You can't keep living like this. You're the only one suffering from losing Sam. We all lost someone dear to us. Sam wouldn't have wanted you to live like this." The male barely registered Bella moving and dodged a cup that she threw at him.

"Don't you fucking dare, Jacob." She spat as the tears feel violently. "You have no idea what I'm going through. Don't bring Sam into this!" Bella sighed as she heard the male chuckle slightly.

"Damn Bells if I knew that was going to get talking. We should've tried it sooner."

The brunette looked at her best friend as she wiped away the angry tears. "Jacob that's not…"

"I'm sorry Bells but you've been cooped up in this room for almost two weeks. You haven't eaten well and you know you have to take care of yourself. There are others who depend and need you." He said as he sat on the bed next to her and hugged her as she sobbed. "I didn't know when the best time to give you this, but I guess I should now." Jacob said as he pulled something out form his pocket and handed it to Bella, who gave him a questioning look.

"Shortly after Sam was deployed her wrote me a letter and asked me to keep this safe. He said that if anything should happen to him that I give you this. Now I don't know what is in there. All I know is that Sam entrusted me with this letter." He explained as Bella looked from him to the envelope in her hands. "I'll leave you alone so you can read it in private." The native shifted as he got up from his place on the bed. Before he could stand up fully, Bella pulled him back down.

"Please stay, I don't think I can get through it if I'm alone." She pleaded looking at him. She sighed in relief when she saw him nod. With shaky hands she unsealed the envelope. Sam's high school class ring fell on her lap as she took out the letter.

_ Bella, _

_ Baby if you're reading this letter it can only mean that something happen to me. I know I promise you forever and that I'd come home to you and Seth, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep those promises. You know I'd never leave you by choice, honey, but I guess it was my time. And I know you and I know you'd let yourself go if it was up to you, but Bells please don't. I know right now it seems like nothing will be the same but trust me, Bells, everything will work out. I know you baby, and how stubborn you can be. But you're also a fighter that's one of things I love the most about you. You never give up. So please Bella don't give when I'm gone. This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, writing this letter knowing that I won't be back in your arms and I'm not with you or my baby bro. It hurts me so much to write this knowing that I let you guys down, but I know I have to. _

_ Bella I just want you to know that I love you so much and even though, I'm not with you, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I'll always be grateful for the time we had. I want you to know that I don't regret anything, not even our crazy, pointless fights. I just wish I could be there to tell you in person, to give you a hug, kiss you, hold you. I'd give anything to see your smile, that smile that always helps me thorough the day. _

_Bells, I know you're hurting but I need you to do some things for me. Please take care of Seth for me. I know he can be a handful but he means well. You are one of the few people he has left. He needs someone to be there for him and he loves you and would love for you to care for him. I know you'll do great in raising him. The second thing is I want you to do is not to be afraid to fall in love again. Baby I know you're afraid of being hurt but don't. Let someone else be part of your life. Give happiness to someone else. Let them have the chance you gave me. Now don't think I'm saying to forget me, Bells. I know you never will, just open your heart again. Don't live your life in misery because of me. Don't be afraid to live again. Baby, I know I'm asking a lot, Bells but I know you'll be able to. Tell your father I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to him._

_I'm so sorry you had to read this and this is how I said good-bye. I wish I could be there with you. I know you're hurting but promise to try. I love you always and forever, Bella. _

_ Love your husband _

_ Sam._

The brunette wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She picked up Sam's ring. "I love you too, Sam, always." She whispered clutching the tear smudged letter as she looked at Jacob. "I don't think I can do this. I can't. Not without him." She felt Jacob wrap his arms around her. "What really kills me is that he didn't know, Jacob, he didn't know." The brunette heard him soothing her.

"It's okay, Bella. We'll get through it together," Jacob said as Bella's sobs subdued.

Looking down her saw the female had fallen asleep. Gently he laid he down and covered her with a blanket she had next to the bed.

The sound of a light knock woke Bella from her sleep. Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly five. She didn't look up as the door creaked open. "Bella?" she heard the voice of the youngest living Uley call. "Bella are you okay?" he asked as she saw him into her line of vision and laid his small hand on her cheek. "Are you okay? You're not sick are you? I hope you're not sick, I really need you here with me, Bella." She snapped out of her trance as she heard the desperation in the young native.

"No, Seth I'm okay." She said as she sat up and patted the bed for Seth to climb on. The small child pulled himself up on the mattress and sat beside her.

"Bella it's okay if you Sammy. I miss him too." He said looking up at her. "But everything is going to b e okay."

She smiled at the certainty of the child's voice. "So tell me, Seth why aren't you sad," she asked as she pulled him next to her.

"I am sad but I know that my brother would never leave me or you by choice, and even now, he's up there with my mom and dad watching over us."

Bella sat dumbfounded by the child's views and hugged him tightly. She felt his slight hesitation, but slowly wrapped his small arms around her.

"It's okay Bella. My brother loves us too much to leave us unprotected."

The brunette couldn't but smile. "Thank you Seth," she said as she smiled down at him.

"No problem, sissy Bella."

The female looked at the child stunned by the acknowledgement.

"It is okay from me to call you sister, right Bella?" The young native asked, eyes and voice filled with fear that he might have done something wrong.

"Of course sweetie its more than okay," she said with a smile as she looked at him again. The child cheered as he jumped off the bed. "I'm going to go play with Jake now." Bella nodded as she looked toward the door following the child's movements. The young boy turned as he reached the door.

"Sissy Bella?"

"Yes," she responded at his question tone.

"Love you." Seth said running back towards the bed and hugged her once more.

"I love you too, Seth. Now go play with Cousin Jake, I'll be down in a few. Okay," she said as she pulled away from the small body.

"Okay Bellsy." He smiled sheepishly running out of the room.

The widow laughed slightly as she stared at the retreating figure of her young brother-in-law. She couldn't believe that a child his age, who had seen so much death and heartache, could be so optimistic. She sighed as she twirled Sam's ring around her finger then looked up. "Sam, if you're watching, I promise the do what you ask. It won't be easy but I'll try."

Xxxxxx

Bella Swan stood looking down at the head stone before her. "Hey Sam, I know it's been awhile. It's amazing how quickly time passes," she began as she lowered herself to her knees. "I know I haven't been visiting as often as I should but it's so hard," Bella sighed as she felt the lump in her throat rise. "These past few years haven't been so easy without you here with me. I keeping thinking and hoping that one day, I'll open my eyes and find your smiling face staring at me with the love we shared. I know I promised I'd try to move on, and I did, I really did, but no one can ever replace you Sam." She continued as she picked herself up off her knees. "I have surprise for you," she turned and extended her hand as a figure came to stand beside her. "Come here baby, Come say hi." She pulled the figure slightly in front of her. "Sam, I'd like you to meet Paul Samuel Uley, your son."

The small child in question looked up at her questioningly. "Honey your dad was a great man. He died believing he was making a difference, serving our country. And I know…," she couldn't hold her tears any longer and sobbed trying to finish what she wanted to say. She felt her son stroke the top of her hand. She looked down at him as he got down on his knees as she had been a few minutes ago and rested his hands on his lap.

"Hi daddy, I know you don't know me and that you left this world to be in heaven, before I was born, but I want to tell you that I love you and I miss you as much as mommy does. I know that even though you're not actually here, you're up there watching over me and mommy. Wanna know how I know, daddy," the boy stayed silent as if waiting for a response before he continued. "I can feel you near me. Every time I close my eyes and feel the wind, it's like you're talking to me. Having this helps too," he said as he pulled a chain and held one of his father's army tags, "Uncle Seth gave it to me and told me that whenever I feel lonely to just look this at, and it helps daddy. Every time I hold it and look at it I can see you."

Bella cried as she heard and watched her son talk to his fallen father. She smiled slightly as the child looked up at her before he returned his attention back to his father's grave.

"Mommy says that I look a lot like you and act like you too. And I hope it's true because I want to be just like you, daddy. So don't worry, I'll protect and watch over mommy like I know you did. I miss you and I love you daddy." The five-year old places a kissed on a small teddy bear he had in his hands before placing it on the grave.

Bella smiled fondly at her son, who was reminded of her love for her Sam, before grabbing a hold of his hand. _You have no idea how much he is like you. He is the best thing in my life right now. I know you think you didn't but you did Sam. You kept your promise, you did come home. Don't worry Sam, we'll be okay and I'll see you someday soon. I love you and always will_. She thought as she turned with the little boy in hand.

The breeze picked up and Bella closed her eyes feeling the familiar warmth she felt with Sam. She knew her life would be okay as long as she had her baby boy and her Sam watching over them.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there; I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints on snow,_

_I am the sun on ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there; I did not die._

_Samuel Isaiah Uley_

_Husband, Father, Hero._

_September 14, 1986- July 22, 2006_

* * *

A/N: So this is my first full length fic of Sam/Bella. I absolutely love them together.

I am so sorry I killed him. It hurt me to write this, but damn muses for making me write it.

I didn't know Sam's middle or birthday so I made up my own. The poem was suggested by you_ravish_me and the author is unknown. Thanks a bunch to her .Like I said before I've made some companion vids for it and I have the link to my Youtube on my profile if anyone is interested in seeing them.

Please R&R


End file.
